


Prophetic

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [30]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Prophecy, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge to verify whether his words are true or not is painfully strong, but she doesn't want to leave him unattended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophetic

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 June 2016  
> Word Count: 457  
> Summary: The urge to verify whether his words are true or not is painfully strong, but she doesn't want to leave him unattended.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set within the first 48 hours after the events of the season finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story came to me in the bathroom. The mental image of Ann speaking with young Jacob, having him trust her so easily, just would not leave my mind until this was written. And I really like the idea that Jacob's drawings really are prophetic, that he has a purpose within the Plan. That's definitely something I want to explore more in the future, as well as Ann having that almost maternal protectiveness around him. And this story really is a perfect example of starting off kind of sweet, then turning really creepy in the blink of an eye. It feels reminiscent of the show in that respect.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Turning the corner, Ann is startled to see a young boy by himself in the reception area outside her office. He's sitting cross-legged in front of the table, on which rests a large pad of paper and a box of crayons. His dark mop of hair disguises most of his face, but she can just make out the pink of a tongue tip sticking out of his mouth. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she moves to take a seat next to him. Several sheets of paper sit in a sloppy pile to his right, just beyond the crayons, and she can see the top picture is clearly of a parental figure.

"H'llo," he says softly, turning to face her briefly before returning to his drawing.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" The question is blunt, yet her tone is anything but.

"Not supposed to talk to strangers." He doesn't look at her this time. "Daddy and Papa said so."

"And they're right. But you said hello to me first."

"It's polite to say hello, isn't it?"

His face scrunches up in confusion as he looks at her again. This offers Ann the opportunity to look at his current drawing. Much of the paper is green, save a rough rectangle of brown with something pink poking up out of it. It looks like a plant or tree or…

"It is polite to say hello. You're absolutely right," she says, then smiles. "Where are my manners? My name is Ann."

For a long moment, he stares at her, then offers a tentative smile of his own. "I'm Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacob. You're quite an artist." She picks up the loose pages, glancing through them, then leans forward to point toward the current drawing. "What are you drawing here?"

"The lady in the ground."

"What--" Her voice nearly cracks, and she clears her throat before speaking again. "What lady in the ground?"

"I don't know. I just know that she doesn't like being in the ground. It's dark and scary there."

Ann nods slowly, heart lodged in her throat at the implication of his words. The urge to verify whether his words are true or not is painfully strong, but she doesn't want to leave him unattended. The Power has been blatant in Its desire for appeasement, and this boy is an innocent. "Are your parents nearby?" When he nods, but continues to work on his picture, she replaces his other drawings on the table. "It's been very nice talking to you, Jacob. Perhaps we'll see each other again some time."

He jumps to his feet before she can stand up, arms wrapping around her neck to whisper, "We will. The Devil says so."


End file.
